(6)Ike vs (11)Joel 2018
Ulti's Analysis Not gonna lie, I had to hop on the ol' googler machine to see who Joel even was. I haven't played The Last of Us yet, though I hear nothing but good things about it. Apparently I'm not the only one on that boat, because Joel never came close to winning this match. Ike is at least a character people have heard of thanks to Fire Emblem and Smash, so this match was essentially someone people heard of vs someone people haven't. What kind of game even is The Last of Us, anyway? I have the PS3 version sitting right next to me. Also, I picked Ike to beat Phoenix Wright without even thinking out of pure fanboyism and felt pretty good after this match. A better score and a better prediction percentage as a lower seed usually means good things. "Whoops." I will have you all know I love the dude because of Path of Radiance more than Smash Bros. I love him in Smash against AI, don't get me wrong, but his path (ha) in Path of Radiance is fantastic storytelling. He was good in Radiant Dawn too, but that game does the style where we follow 48 different viewpoints. Path is better. Do not @ me. Lightning_Strikes's Analysis What happened?: This was similar to the last one in that Ike was the large favourite but the question was how much he would win by. It turns out a lot. Ike won easily and looked tremendous during the Power Hour. He also didn't drop quite as hard as Phoenix which is significant. What could this mean?: Ike looks like a good favourite over Phoenix now. Joel isn't going to be weak, The Last of Us is strong on here, even though Joel is not the draw. The floor for Joel is likely Booker and Phoenix wouldn't do these numbers on him. It also has to be emphasised that Fire Emblem has gotten a lot more popular since 2013, and Ike is THE guy among the fanbase, he is absolutely beloved. This is probably a stronger Ike and he should beat Phoenix I think. Safer777's Analysis Ike is from a SRPG series and Joel is from a series that debuted after 2005. So yeah Ike won easily. Duh. Never mind that TLOU is considered on the best games ever! And we will get the sequel soon! But seriously as you have noticed new characters/games do bad here. Hey we like our past, thank you very much! At least Joel avoided a doubling. And games doesn't equal characters I know. The prediction percentage is high for Ike too. Guess most people didn't got fooled too. As for FE games they became really big in the last years with FE Awakening on 3DS. And the mobile game FE Heroes does extremely good, it earns a ton of money every month. A lot of FE characters are on Smash too. So yeah a lot of people know about FE games/characters now. Tsunami's Analysis See, it's not so hard! Just don't give your character a last name! Ike may not be that strong, but he's still a Smash character and Fire Emblem is still a series on the rise. This is a good performance for Joel, though I doubt he'll be returning since Ellie is supposed to be the main character in TLoU2. Category:2018 Contest Matches